robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Clusterbots
Psycho Chicken I've heard that this is classed by some as a clusterbot due to the tiny seperate egg that it had as a joke. Should we class it as one? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to argue against it. The egg only accounts for about 2% of the total weight, so it can break down and the robot as a whole can keep on going. A true clusterbot has all the sections weighing around the same amount, and any combination of a fixed number of sections need to be disabled for the robot as a whole to become immobile. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd agree with you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I was originally going to say it should be, but I agree with RA2's logic. Christophee (talk) 02:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::And remember The Egg was obliterated and Psycho Chicken wasn't eliminated due to the Egg being destroyed. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Returning to the idea...since we have listed Nuts and Terror Turtle, should we count Psycho Chicken as an example of a robot using a "mini-bot"? Since that's pretty much what Scramble was. CrashBash (talk) 17:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Good point. Minibots could well deserve their own page some time, maybe after a second reboot season, where minibots would presumably be more common. For now, add Psycho Chicken here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Share and Destroy I would edit the page myself but I'm currently in Sunderland. Share and Destroy didnt belong in the table as it f2q, but I don't mind it being mentioned on the page in the main text, as it was the joint pioneer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, Toast. I've restored the note about Share + Destroy in the introduction. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:48, February 15, 2017 (UTC) KnockOut Percent FYI the clusterbot knockout percentage is at 60% not 50% (definitely for series 9 can't remember if that was also series 8). This was specifically to allow even clusters (Or around that like C&S) to continue fighting with both halves. TeamShakey (talk) 13:57, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :It used to be 50% though, but if that's a new rule change it needs to be addressed. Thanks for the info. CrashBash (talk) 15:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Competitor robot Crackers 'N' Smash maximised this by having each half of the robot weigh 50kg and 60kg respectively, so that if Crackers were to be immobilised then Smash could still compete, however the inverse would not be true." This bit isn't right, it doesn't matter which half is knocked out as the other can still continue. TeamShakey (talk) 17:04, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting. So by that logic, do both halves of a two-part clusterbot have to be immobilised for the whole robot to be eliminated now? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:10, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes if they are roughly equal weight.TeamShakey (talk) 19:09, March 1, 2017 (UTC)